Fugitive of Oziak (Book)
DragonsProphet_20140406_115641.jpg|Babodaland Trading Company DragonsProphet 20140406 104818.jpg|Auction Tent Location Spwans in random locations throughout Lilia City, Wynnadia. *Found among auction items stored in tents in Lilia Harbor. *Found upstairs in Lilia City office of Babodaland Trading Company. Building is unmarked and the receptionist is named Saliya Soto. *Found on front counter of Babodaland Trading Company warehouse, located kitty-corner to their front office building. *Found in Seer Alley as part of roadside stall with brown stripe roof. *Found under a side table in the Tavern's upstairs sitting room. Summary Reading this all the way through gives you Diary of Dog Star's Fragments(3), part of the Fugitive of Oziak achievement. Fugitive of Oziak I have mastered 16 dialects from traveling around the world, including the Troll's dialect in Wynnadia. But I'm still amazed at the Dog Star legend! According to local people, nobody knows about Dog Star's gender or background. I hereby write this book in memory of the prevailing legend of Dog Star. Dog Star's Profile The rumor has it that Dog Star used to live near the marsh area in Norden Kingdom. But he has nothing to do with the legendary Marsh Witch. He was admitted to Norden Kingdom's Institution of Oziak at the age of 16, and became one of the youngest researchers. During that period, Dog Star met the legend Bakki and his companion Big Eye. The pity is that their happy days were soon over. Dog Star was framed and accused of murdering 13 researchers from the Institution of Oziak. Dog Star was held in captivity in Oziak's prison without criminal charge or criminal trial. Escape from Oziak (Part One) Dog Star was held in captivity in the most notorious prison cell: the Vampire Ghost Lock-up. The rumor has it that this cell will completely immerse one in negative emotion to break down the prisoner. Dog Star was smart enough to get away from the Vampire Ghost's strategy, and successfully escaped with Bakki's assistance. Dog Star continues to play the role of an insane escaped criminal to find out the real murderer. Escape from Oziak (Part Two) It is a mystery about Oziak's escape plan. Some people thing Dog Star was already a basket case before he escaped. Some people state that he wasn't able to escape at all. And others think Bakki was the one who framed him. Nobody knows the background of Bakki and his companion the Big Eye. Everyone agrees that Dog Star was the brightest and youngest researcher at the Institution of Oziak. By Lilia Publishing The author of this book is anonymous, and no one knows who he or she might be. It has never been published, either. And it's not just one book, but several books, each with different content. They are suspected to be written by the same person because on the first page of each book, there's a line that says "I've traveled the world and mastered 16 different dialects." The strange thing is that all the books have some odd content, and there are certain differences in the writing styles and narratives. That is why some scholars speculate that these books are actually a compilation by many different authors. The interesting thing is, the contents of each book have been proved to be real! Many scholars have shown interest in studying these books, and so have we, Lilia Publishing. We believe that by publishing these old books across Auratia we can stir up more interest in The Anonymous Collections and bring in more scholars into this interesting world! Attached Paper You found a piece of paper between the pages. Do you want to keep it? Category:Books Category:Wynnadia Category:Achievements Category:The Anonymous Collection